


One step toward captaincy

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Funny, Gen, Pre-Series, Promotion, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A insignia is changed and so are its pips.





	One step toward captaincy

"I am sorry, but I don't know how you and the captain manage to get out of a rock slide through  using puff balls," Nambue said. "you are insane. You are both _insane_."  
  
"It was artificial, synthetic sentient fluffballs," Burnham said.  
  
 "And they could have been equipped with powerful jaws and been aggressive," Nambue said. "sheesh, you are the definition of luck."  
  
"They are related to a unknown species that have been scarcely known," Burnham said. "the residents told us that they purred like cats, and these, are, as they claimed, to be, evolved versions."  
  
"That happen not being able to speak or reproduce," Nambue said. "I'll believe it when I see their scan."  
  
"They acted as shock absorbers," Burnham said.  
  
"And you saved their colony," Nambue said. "and a entire federation colony with that," a hint of a smile danced on the man's face. "I think that earns you a promotion, Lieutenant Commander."  
  
"Possibly and possibly not," Burnham said.  
  
"Discharged, Lieutenant," Nambue said, signing off on a padd. He glanced up toward her with a hopeful expression on his face.  "maybe the next time  I. . ." he stopped noticing her stare casted upon him. "Won't see you get your arm in a sling from protecting the captain, again."  
  
"The other security officers were incapacitated by the antagonist," Burnham said. "the captain's safety is above my safety as I have told you before."  
  
"Sure," Nambue said. "For a helmsmen, you should be moved to in the field rather on the bridge." Then he drifted  past the woman toward the female security officer who had just woken up to find her leg wrapped in gauze. "Lieutenant Landry, how many times are you going to get your leg injured instead of other parts of the body?"  
  
"As many as it  takes to make sure my charges are safe," Landry said.  
  
Burnham's arm was in a sling as she made her way out of Sick Bay.

* * *

The doors to the captain's cabin opened before the lieutenant commander. She had one hand locked behind her back while the other one was in the sling. She had been called back from her obligated off time per Doctor Nambue's orders. She made her way into the familiar living room that was colorful with a curved tv propped on the wall across from the lovely red couch and the nice, bright colorful rug. She walked around the living room making her way to the office. The captain was sat in her chair speaking with her assigned yeoman, Jack, who was pouring her favorite tea into a cup for her. She preferred tea over coffee. It hit the spot to get her back going. The Asian woman's eyes glanced up toward the slightly taller woman.  
  
"Lieutenant," Georgiou said, then she glanced over toward Jack. "You are dismissed, Brooklyn."  
  
"I'll be dismissed when I finish pouring your colleague some coffee for what she went through," Jack said. "and then I will be on my way," he poured into the cup then placed them onto the counter right at the edge. The captain gently picked up the tea cup designed cup while the lieutenant commander sat down in front of the desk declining the drink. The yeoman departed the scenery with the tray in hand humming to himself. The captain had a sip of the tea.

"I believe you are wondering why I requested you here." Georgiou said. The helmsmen nodded.  
  
"It is news that may be on good or bad," Burnham said.  
  
"Good news," Georgiou said. "Commander Armis has been promoted to Captain. That means I need a new first officer."  
  
Burnham processed the news.  
  
"I believe Lieutenant Landry would make an excellent first officer," Burnham said.  
  
"I do not want Landry as my first officer," Georgiou said. "I want you, Commander." she slid forward a small box toward the woman on the table.  
  
 "I am honored," Burnham said. "but  I do not feel worthy of that."  
  
 "You are worthy of it," Georgiou reiterated. "it is the only reason why you are being promoted asides to our recent activity together."

"Ah," Burnham said. "I feel reluctant."

"Landry has been promoted to Commander," Georgiou said. "Chief of Security to replace the one I  lost today," she rubbed her fingers then lowered her hand and took another sip from the tea cup.  "For someone who has been a helmsmen for three years: I thought you would be overjoyed by it."  
  
"I would," Burnham said. "but that is not my place."  
  
"It is your place," Georgiou said. "You can't be a pilot forever, " she lowered the tea cup. "you have been a valuable asset on our away missions."

"Naturally," Burnham said. "there are known flight officers who have passed up promotion up until retirement."

"An asset like that can make become a great leader with a lot of loyalty around them," Georgiou slightly waved her hand. "If you want to remain down low you could have become a science officer." the captain leaned back into the chair taking a sip from her tea.  
  
"I should have but I did not," Burnham said, taking the small case moving it forward in her general direction. She unpinned her insignia off her chest then opened the case to see three pips and the sign of a star in the center that was laid on the dark fabric. She placed the golden metal onto her chest pinning it in neatly.

The first officer witnessed the captain smiling back at her then closed the box.  
  
"Leave your previous insagnia here," Georgiou said. "I have a promotion coming up for an lieutenant."  
  
Burnham nodded her head.  
  
"And shall we discuss how we will arrange the hockey game?" Burnham said. "I will not be able to play this week with my sling."  
  
"You can be on the sidelines," Georgiou said, then she rubbed her chin as the young woman picked the mug up and slowly took a sip. "It seems that Mr Armis's drop off point will be reached in a couple days," Burnham slightly tilted her head following where the woman's train of thought was going.  "I am sure he will be happy to have a final game in the holodeck with his colleagues."  
  
Burnham nodded.  
  
"Yes, it would," Burnham said. "much as I would like to be part of it."  
  
"Perhaps you can find a way to be part of it," Georgiou said. "but as a farewell party."  
  
A please expression came on Burnham's face.  
  
"I am a skilled party decorator," Burnham said. "you can make the list and  I can do the designs."  
  
"Was always a lousy decorator," Georgiou said. "I need all the help," she briefly paused. "Though, you will have to start working actively with recently promoted chief science officer."  
  
"Mr Saru," Burnham said.  "the recently transferee?"  
  
"The tall one," Georgiou said, with a nod. "science works closely with command."  
  
Burnham raised an eyebrow at first then lowered it.  
  
"My brother did not exaggerate," Burnham said. She took another sip of the coffee. "if you require help discreetly getting someone to cook for the party I happen to know a few lieutenants with impeccable taste. "

"As first officer,"  Georgiou said. "you are obligated to get the cooks. I am obligated to send the invites."

Burnham straightened her head.

"That is preferable," Burnham said. "but we need to iron out the date and time the party is to be held. . ."

**The End.**


End file.
